True Love Never Dies
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Torrie Wilson returns two years after she retired because of her back and is ready to tell John Cena, the man she's had a crush on for years, that she loves him but what happens when she finds out that he's dating her best friend Mickie James?
1. Chapter 1

Torrie looked through her closet as she tried to decide what to wear. Tonight was the night a lot of people have been waiting for and the night she's been waiting for as well. Torrie Wilson was coming back to the WWE! She smiled at the thought of her returning to the WWE and was also proud of herself that she didn't give up, being the Woman's Champion is a dream Torrie has wanted since being in the WWE. Wanting to make sure that dream came true a month after the back surgery she got Torrie started working out and training again, this time harder then ever. Another thing that she was thinking about was John Cena. The man that was sweet, caring, had the most amazing smile, a great sense of humor, and not to mention hot and the man she was planning to tell that she loved him after getting the courage to.

_"this is perfect!"_

Torrie looked at the sparkling pink dress she was holding, the perfect dress to impress John. She changed into it then put on a pair of heels then packed her ring gear into her bag. Torrie curled her hair then stepped of her house after grabbing the stuff she needed for the night. The best part about night was she was returning in her own hometown Boise, Idaho and she knew she after all the training she's done she was going to prove that she wasn't just a pretty face anymore.

--

An hour later Torrie was dressed in black pants, black boots, and a black tank top covered by a pink tank top. She curled and brushed her hair one final time before retouching her make up then put her elbow and knee pads on. Torrie was really excited as she walked to the curtain because she was minutes away from returning to the WWE and she hasn't even told anyone. Not her friends, family, and of course the fans don't know. She jumped up and down preparing herself, she couldn't help but be nervous. Torrie listened to Vince as he started talking.

"ladies and gentlemen the next person being drafted to Raw is…" Vince started then pointed to the TitanTron as the fans waited anxiously to see who was the next person that's been drafted to Raw.

Then suddenly the picture of Torrie Wilson appeared on the screen and "A Girl Like That" started playing.

"Torrie Wilson." J.R said with shock.

"do you think she returned J.R? Where is she?" Jerry asked excited, hoping to see the true All American Girl Torrie Wilson.

"ladies and gentlemen please welcome your hometown girl the returning Torrie Wilson!" Vince shouted with a smile.

Torrie came out and stood on the ramp as she heard the hundreds of fans cheering on their feet. She walked down to the ring with a big smile on her face happy to know that the fans her excited to see her. She took the microphone in hand and waited for Vince to get out of the ring before she started speaking.

"hey guys." Torrie said and laughed a little when the fans started screaming in excitement.

She turned towards Lilian who was in as much shock as the announcers were then turned back towards the fans when the screaming died down.

"I can't tell how good it feels to be back in this ring. It's been a long time since I've seen you guys and I'm so glad I could return to wrestling in my own hometown Boise, Idaho!"

Torrie paused once again as the fans started cheering again.

"okay, okay guys calm down for a minute. While I've been out I've been training really hard so when I come back I could prove to all of you and to the other divas that I'm not just a pretty face and if you don't believe me I'll show you right now. I'm ready for any diva who wants to fight right now in this ring."

Torrie dropped the microphone and looked at the ramp then waited for whoever wanted to come down. She smiled she saw Beth Phoenix walk down the ramp and into the ring then watched when Beth grabbed the microphone.

"I would say welcome back Torrie but I would be lying. That Woman's Championship is mine and if I have to rip apart your pretty face and send your dumbass back into retirement I will."

"oh yeah we'll see about that." Torrie said then closelined Beth down to the mat.

Beth quickly got back up but Torrie gave her another closeline then picked her up and Irish whipped her to the corner. She then went for a monkey flip but Beth punched her down to the mat. Beth laughed as she picked Torrie up and went for her finisher but Torrie elbowed Beth making her let go of Torrie's leg and she gave Beth a neckbreaker. Torrie picked up Beth and gave her a facebuster then went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3."

The bell rang and the ref raised Torrie's hand in victory. Torrie smiled as she stepped out of the ring and hugged fans and clapped their hands. She then went over to Lilian and they hugged.

"I can't believe your back. Why didn't you tell me?" Lilian asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Torrie said.

"it sure was, I'm so happy to have you back." Lilian said.

"I'm happy to be back, well I better go. I have other people that probably want to see me." Torrie said.

"oh I bet." Lilian said giving Torrie one last hug before her friend went backstage.

Once Torrie went through the curtain she saw every WWE Superstar and Diva and the backstage crew waiting there for her.

"WELCOME BACK TORRIE!" Everyone shouted.

"thank you so much guys, it's really great to be back." Torrie said with a smile.

She looked at all the faces happy to see every single one of them…well except a few. Torrie then spotted John Cena and her smile widened. As everyone started walking away she saw Mickie James standing next to John, she didn't think anything of it since Mickie was her best friend.

"guys it's so great to see you. Mickie I'm sorry, I really want to talk to you because it's been awhile since we talked but I need to talk to John."

"you need to talk to John." Mickie said to Torrie shocked.

"yeah I need to tell him something." Torrie said.

"um I don't think that's a good idea." Mickie said.

_"why the hell is she back here?"_ Mickie thought as stared at Torrie.

"why not?" Torrie asked confused.

Before Mickie could say anything John spoke.

"actually I think it's a good idea. I've been meaning to catch up with Torrie." John said with a smile.

"okay." Mickie said trying to not let her anger show.

Torrie linked arms with John then they walked down the hallway until they got to the canteen.

"it's so great to see you." Torrie said hugging John.

"it's great seeing you too Torrie." John said holding Torrie in his arms, even though he was with Mickie he still loved Torrie.

"I have something really important to tell you." Torrie said as she stared into John's blue eyes.

"I have something to tell you too." John said getting nervous.

"you go first." Torrie said as she stood in front of John.

"are you sure?" John asked.

"yeah go right ahead." Torrie said with a smile.

"I'm dating Mickie." John said nervously.

Torrie's smile went away and she felt like her heart broke in half. With three little words Torrie's perfect night turned into something horrible.

_"that bitch! She knows how much I love John, how could she betray me?!"_

"I have to go." Torrie said about to run off but John grabbed her hand.

"wait what were you going to say?" John asked.

"nothing it's not important anymore." Torrie said and ran away with tears running down her cheeks.

Once Torrie got to her locker room she fell onto the couch and wept. She sat up after a couple minutes and grabbed a couple tissues then wiped her make up off. After taking a shower and getting back in her dress and heels Torrie reapplied her make up then heard a knock on the door.

"come in." Torrie said and sat on the couch then saw Maria come in.

"hey, you returned to wrestling. Why are upset?" Maria asked.

"I'm not upset." Torrie said with her voice trembling.

"I guess you heard about John and Mickie." Maria said.

"how could she do this to me? She knows how much I love John." Torrie said.

"I know I was pretty shocked and angry when I heard." Maria said rubbing Torrie's back to comfort her.

"this is the worst day ever." Torrie said putting her head in her hands and started crying again while Maria comforted her.

**I hope you like the first chapter. Remember to review and look at the fic cover. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Torrie woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She couldn't remember what she did last night after finding out that Mickie was dating John Cena but knew she must have been drinking a lot. As she got out of bed she tripped and fell to the floor then groaned and got back up. Torrie went through her clothes and picked a pair of pink shorts and a white sleeveless shirt then changed into them. After brushing her hair and putting on make up she went downstairs and lied on her couch then heard the doorbell.

"who is it?" Torrie asked, not feeling like getting up.

"it's John."

"well go away. I don't want to talk to you." Torrie said putting her head on a pillow.

"Torrie please, I don't get why you ran away yesterday or why you won't talk to me." John said.

Fury built up into Torrie's body as she got up and went to her door then opened it to see John Cena, the man she loves and will always love standing in front of her.

"why don't you ask your betraying skank!" Torrie yelled.

"Mickie didn't betray you and don't call her that. I thought you two were friends." John said.

"we're not anymore." Torrie said slamming the door shut and lied back down on the couch.

Torrie heard John knock on her door a couple times and say some stuff but she acted like she didn't hear it as she started watching TV. The doorbell then rang and she sighed.

"JOHN GO THE HELL AWAY!" Torrie screamed.

"it's Lilian."

Torrie got up quickly and answered the door then saw Lilian and got a big hug.

"thanks Lilian." Torrie said.

"I just saw John leave looking upset, what happened?" Lilian asked.

"nothing." Torrie said sitting back on the couch.

"I'm sorry about you hearing about him and Mickie last night." Lilian said.

"it's not your fault or his, it's Mickie's fault." Torrie said has anger started fueling her body.

"Torrie calm down." Lilian said concerned.

"no I'm going to get her, the moment I'm not there she just takes him." Torrie said.

"Torrie, how about we go a club tonight so you can forget about all this madness." Lilian suggested.

"I don't think so, I drank enough yesterday." Torrie said.

"then don't drink anything except water or soda." Lilian said.

"okay. I guess I could go." Torrie said.

"great it can be a celebration for you coming back." Lilian said.

Torrie smiled but in her heart she was still broken. How could Mickie do this to her after Torrie always expressed how much she loved John. Mickie was supposed to be Torrie's best friend and the minute she turned her back Mickie starts dating John. Payback then entered Torrie's brain but how would she do that?

"DX." Torrie said with an evil smirk.

"Torrie are you okay?" Lilian asked.

"yep see you later." Torrie said walking into her kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"she is going to do something bad, I can tell." Lilian said as she walked out of Torrie's house.

"great Hunter, I'll talk to you guys Monday." Torrie said and hung up completely satisfied.

--

Hours later Torrie was in a black short skirt, a red silky shirt, and black knee high boots as she entered the club and was shocked to see John and Mickie there at a table with Lilian. She quickly walked over to the table and glared at Lilian.

"we need to talk." Torrie said grabbing Lilian and dragged her to the other side of the club.

While Torrie and Lilian walked off John couldn't stop looking at Torrie. She looked beautiful as usual and he just couldn't help smiling when he thought of Torrie.

"who are you looking at?" Mickie asked.

"what? nobody." John said.

"I saw you looking at Torrie. Why are you looking at that ugly piece of garbage?" Mickie asked raising her voice.

"no she's not and I don't get why you two all of a sudden hate each other." John said.

"because she's jealous that she didn't get the courage in time to tell you that she loves you." Mickie said but regretted saying that when she saw a small smile go on John's face.

"she loves me." John said.

"yeah but you love me not her." Mickie said.

"yeah your right." John lied because he was secretly happy that Torrie loved him, he loved her too.

At first he only was with Mickie because when Torrie retired he thought he would never see her again and felt lonely so he went to Mickie unfortunately he fell in love with Mickie.

Meanwhile with Torrie and Lilian.

"how could you sit with them after what she did to me?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Lilian said.

"it's okay." Torrie said as she sat on the bar stool.

"can I get you two a drink?" the bartender asked.

"sure I'll have a martini." Lilian said.

"and you?"

"nothing, thank you." Torrie said.

"are you sure?"

Torrie looked at John with tears in her eyes then looked back at the bartender.

"I'll have a margarita." Torrie said.

The bartender made the drinks then gave them to the two blonde divas.

"Tor are you sure you want to have that?" Lilian asked.

"yep." Torrie said taking a sip of her drink.

Torrie turned in her seat and saw Shawn and Hunter walking towards her.

"hey guys." Torrie said with a smile.

"okay we got everything ready for plan Destroy Mickie." Shawn said.

"good we'll put it together on Monday." Torrie said.

"Torrie what are you planning?" Lilian asked.

"you'll see." Torrie said with an evil smirk on her face as she stared at her former best friend Mickie James.


	3. Chapter 3

Torrie walked in the arena wearing a jean mini skirt, a black shirt that said "Jaded" on it in blue lettering, and black boots. She started walking towards Hunter's locker room with her bag that had special materials in it when she bumped into John.

"John hi um I have to go." Torrie said trying to go past him but John wouldn't let her.

"we need to talk." John said.

"can't we do it later, I have some stuff to take care of." Torrie said.

"it will only take a second." John said.

Torrie looked at John and couldn't say no, he just had that power on her.

"okay." Torrie said.

"I heard that you love me." John said.

"who told you?" Torrie asked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Mickie." John said.

_"oh that bitch! This plan will be so much more enjoyable now."_

"oh, I'm guessing since your with her you don't feel the same way." Torrie said.

"Torrie I love…" John started but was interrupted by Hunter exactly when he was about to say he actually loved Torrie.

"Tor come on." Hunter shouted with Shawn standing behind him with an excited look on his face.

"I'll see you later." Torrie said with a small smile towards John then went with Hunter and Shawn to Hunter's locker room.

_"what is she doing with that big bag and with Hunter and Shawn? I probably don't want to know."_

--

"okay do we have everything?" Shawn asked.

"yep everything is in my bag." Torrie said with a smile.

They first got the bucket out of Torrie's bag then started putting the ingredients of their special green goo in the bucket and mixed it. Once they were done they smiled as they looked at the disgusting stuff in the bucket.

"this should destroy her." Torrie said.

"wait I need to add one more thing." Hunter said grabbing his bag then pulled a smaller bag out of it.

"Hunter what's that?" Torrie asked.

"an old sock." Hunter said grabbing chopsticks and opened the bag.

"oh god!" Torrie and Shawn yelled as they pinched their noses so they wouldn't have to smell the foul odor of Hunter's old sock.

"it's not that bad." Hunter said putting the sock in the goo and mixed it.

"yes it is!" Torrie yelled.

"okay, okay whatever, let's set this up so we can dump it on Mickie." Hunter said grabbing the bucket.

They went down the hallway then past the curtain and went into the ring. Since it was before the show no one were in the seats so they were safe enough to attach the bucket to the clasp and pull it up to the set of lights.

"okay now we have to wait for the Mickie to come out at the beginning of the show." Shawn said.

"and you have to press this green button for it to drop on her." Hunter said giving Torrie a controller.

"thanks for the help guys." Torrie said hugging both of them before she got out of the ring.

"we're rooting for you to be with John." DX said at the same time.

"thanks." Torrie said with a smile as she walked backstage.

--

Later, Torrie was near the curtain watching the TV, waiting excitingly for Mickie to go out and get splashed with the disgusting green goo. She then saw Mickie walk past her muttering something but she didn't understand it so she let her continue walking because Torrie was going to get revenge soon anyway.

"hey Tor." John said.

Torrie's eyes widened when she heard John's voice then closed them and slowly opened them to make sure she wasn't imagining anything.

_"damn."_

"hi John." Torrie said nervously.

"are you okay?" John asked.

"yeah why do you ask?" Torrie asked standing up and holding the controller behind her back.

"because your acting kind of weird." John said.

Torrie looked at the TV and saw Mickie was in the right position to have to goo dropped on her. She then saw Hunter and Shawn and they saw John was distracting her so they raced over to her.

"hey John." Shawn said.

"uh hi." John said.

"hey Tor, looking good." Hunter said putting his hand behind Torrie and grabbed the controller.

"thank you." Torrie said with a smile .

"got to go." DX said as they walked off.

Torrie looked at the screen and that moment the bucket of goo fell all over Mickie.

"oh my god." John said completely shocked.

"wow." Torrie said as she faked being shocked.

"Torrie!"

Torrie turned around to see Mickie coming up to her and she tried hard not to laugh at her former best friend.

"yes?" Torrie asked.

"you did this!" Mickie yelled.

"now why would I do such a thing?" Torrie asked.

"because you jealous and a dumb worthless bitch!" Mickie yelled.

"hey! Don't call Torrie that!" John yelled getting in the middle of the two divas.

"why are you defending her?" Mickie asked.

"because she's done nothing wrong to you." John said.

"actually I got help from DX to dump that stuff on her." Torrie confessed.

"I told you!" Mickie yelled pushing John out of the way and speared Torrie down to the floor and started punching her.

Torrie fought back and started punching Mickie like crazy. She then felt two strong arms pull her away from Mickie and they happened to be John Cena's arms.

"you shouldn't have betrayed me! You knew that I loved John for a long time!" Torrie shouted.

"do you actually think I care, you had a lot of time to tell him and plus he doesn't love you." Mickie said.

Torrie stopped trying to get out of John's arms to fight Mickie some more and pushed John away from her then looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"go ahead John tell her!" Mickie shouted.

"Torrie I never said that." John said.

"yeah you did last night when we were in bed." Mickie said.

John looked at Torrie and could see the tears rolling down her cheeks then tried to wipe them away with his thumb but Torrie slapped his hand away.

"don't touch me, leave me alone John Cena just leave me alone." Torrie said and ran away.

"wait Torrie! John does love you!" Shawn shouted but it was too late Torrie was already gone.

"no he doesn't and he never will." Mickie said.

"you don't know a damn thing and Torrie's right you are a bitch." Shawn said walking away.

"Hallelujah Shawn said curse words! Oh yeah Mickie you have a sock in your hair, I don't want it back." Hunter said and chased after Shawn.

"ahh!" Mickie yelled when she found the sock in her hair then threw it.

John stayed silent as he looked at the ground not being able to believe what just happened. He was kind of mad that Torrie planned the whole goo thing but was even more mad at Mickie with the lie he told Torrie. John loved Torrie so much but he also loved Mickie.

"your just going to stand there and not help me." Mickie said really angry.

"I think you and I need some time apart." John said walking away from his gooey girlfriend.

John thought about going to Shawn and Hunter but knew they wouldn't help him even if they thought they were so he stopped in front of another superstar's locker room.

"Cena." The Undertaker said.

"you know what. Never mind." John said and ran off.

--

Torrie stepped into her hotel room and went to call Lilian Garcia but when she flipped her cell phone open she saw a picture of her a John then in a fit of rage she threw the cell phone at the wall. She decided to take a bubble bath to relax after another what was supposed to be a great evening ruined by her former friend. Before she went into the bathtub she put her hair up so it wouldn't get wet and poured herself a glass of wine. As she sat in the tub she felt tears rolling down her eyes, she couldn't believe John didn't love her.

_"I wasted years."_

Torrie took a sip of her wine then closed her eyes, trying to relax.

--

John sat on the bar stool at the bar in the hotel and he was on his fourth beer when Shawn and Hunter sat down next to him.

"how many beers have you had?" Hunter asked.

"I just finished my fourth, I need another beer." John said.

"no he doesn't." Shawn said.

"yes I do, I'm upset and confused. I need another beer." John said.

"no you don't. You need to talk to Torrie." Hunter said.

"yeah I do." John said getting up and walked towards the elevator.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Shawn said.

"me too but I can't believe you said bad words Shawn." Hunter said.

"stop reminding me!" Shawn yelled while Hunter started laughing like crazy.

--

Torrie wrapped a towel around herself as she got out of the bathtub and let her hair down. She then heard a knock on the door.

_"oh god."_

"hold on!" Torrie shouted as she slipped on her clothes.

She opened the door and saw John then tried to close the door but John put his foot in the way.

"please Torrie I really need to talk to you." John said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Torrie said trying to hold tears back.

"please Torrie." John pleaded.

"NO I HATE YOU!" Torrie shouted.

"fine." John said with tears in his eyes and walked away.

Torrie closed the door then slid down it and started crying.

**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week Torrie practically ran into the arena since it was raining pretty hard outside. She walked to her locker room and took off her coat showing the red dress she was wearing along with her red heels. She reapplied her make up and fixed her make up before she went to see what was scheduled for tonight. On the way she bumped into Hunter and Shawn.

"are you two always together? Torrie asked.

"no there are limits and how did the talk with you and John in the hotel last week? He won't tell us." Hunter said.

"not good." Torrie said as she continued walking.

"what happened?" Shawn asked.

"nothing." Torrie said as she entered the catering room where the schedule for tonight's Raw was.

Torrie looked it over and saw that she was part of a Divas Talent Show with Melina, Layla, and Mickie. She went out of the room and back to her locker room as she tried to decide what to do for the talent show. When she got to her locker room she started watching Raw when Maria came in.

"hey Ria." Torrie said.

"hey what are you doing for the talent show?" Maria asked sitting down next to Torrie on the couch.

"I don't know." Torrie said looking down at the floor.

"sing." Maria said with a smile.

"what no, I can't sing." Torrie said.

"yes you can, pick a song and sing. You have a beautiful voice." Maria said trying to encourage the All American Girl.

"thanks Ria but I'm not sure." Torrie said.

"okay but think about it." Maria said giving Torrie a friendly hug before leaving.

Torrie thought about what Maria said, she always heard from others that she had a beautiful voice but she didn't know what she would sing. She then grabbed her ipod and looked through all the song then picked one and just in time too because she had to go out to the ring now. She walked to the curtain then waited for her music to play before she walked out and was shocked to see John in the ring with the other three divas in the contest but kept a smile on her face to hide her pain for the fans.

_"why is he out here?"_

Torrie unfortunately had to stand next to Mickie as John started talking about the rules and she now figured out he must be the judge for this contest. She didn't know why she made the time to pick a song when Mickie was probably was going to win anyway. As the other three did their talents Torrie stared down at the mat, trying to avoid eye contact with John.

"Mickie that was fabulous. Now singing "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7, Torrie Wilson." John said.

Torrie sighed as she walked up to the center of the mat and took the microphone on the stand in her hand then started singing.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

Torrie turned towards John with tears in her eyes as she continued to sing.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

Torrie put the microphone back on the stand then walked back to the line next to Mickie.

John stared down at the mat after Torrie sang then looked back up and caught Mickie glaring at Torrie. He was told by Mickie to cheat and make her win but he couldn't now after how amazing Torrie sounded when he heard her sing and that song really got to him.

"The winner of the Divas Talent Show after an amazing performance is Torrie Wilson." John said.

"oh thank you, wait what?!" Mickie yelled thinking she was going to win.

Torrie looked up shocked when John announced her the winner then raised her hand in victory.

"you deserve to win." John muttered as he looked to Torrie.

"I don't hate you." Torrie muttered.

"I know." John said.

John and Torrie stared into each other's eyes for while until Mickie got so angry and jealous that she got out of the ring that she went out of the ring to grab a chair.

Mickie got back in the ring and went to hit Torrie on the back with the chair but Maria quickly ran down to the ring and got on the apron then grabbed the top of the chair. Mickie turned around and tried to make Maria let go but couldn't so she let go making Maria fall off the apron. She laughed but not for long because Torrie turned her around and punched her really hard making Mickie fall down then rolled out of the ring holding her nose.

"that's what you get for trying to hit me with a chair!" Torrie yelled.

John looked at the replay of Mickie trying to hit Torrie then looked at Mickie and being the caring person that he was he had to check on her. He got out of the ring and went up to his girlfriend.

"are you okay?" John asked.

"yeah but that bitch is going to get it at Night Of Champions." Mickie said.

Torrie looked at John and got out of the ring then went backstage. Surprisingly when she got backstage Vince went up to her.

"hey Torrie I just wanted to let you know John Cena will be the special guest referee for your match with Mickie at Night Of Champions."

"what?" Torrie asked shocked.

"is there something wrong with that?" Vince asked stared at Torrie.

"no, your ideas are always great." Torrie said sarcastically.

"I know aren't they?" Vince asked as he walked over to John and Mickie.

Torrie sighed as she went to her locker room then after getting all she needed she drove to the hotel.

--

John waited with Mickie in the trainers room and when they learned she'd be fine they left.

"I'm going to send Torrie back into retirement." Mickie said through glaring eyes.

John listened to Mickie ramble about Torrie and finally had enough of her bad mouthing Torrie.

"Mickie shut the hell up!" John yelled.

"you can't tell me to do that, I'm your girlfriend!" Mickie yelled back.

"well your not anymore!" John shouted and walked to his locker room.

Once John got to his locker room he quickly packed his things and ran to his car. He drove to the hotel and parked in then ran into the hotel after turning his car off then went to Torrie's room.

"Torrie!" John yelled knocking on the door like crazy until she opened it.

"John, what are you doing here?" Torrie asked.

Torrie stared at John confused until he cupped her face with his hands and passionately kissed her on the lips. She kissed back for a couple seconds then pulled away from it.

"aren't you dating Mickie?" Torrie asked.

"not anymore." John said making Torrie smile.

John smiled too then picked Torrie up and kicked the door shut. They started kissing again as John brought Torrie to the bedroom and lied on the bed with Torrie in his arms. They removed each other's clothes then pulled the covers over themselves and made love.

**Hope you guys liked it and don't think just because Jorrie got together the story is over. Trust me a lot of drama is still coming. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Torrie woke up the next morning with her head on John's chest and she smiled as she listened to his steady heartbeat. It felt so good to be with John and lying with him in her bed, this was something she wished for since she fell in love with the former WWE Champion.

"good morning." John said.

"good morning." Torrie said.

"last night was a lot of fun." John said with a big smile.

"yeah it was." Torrie said kissing John softly on the lips.

John continued kissing Torrie until she pulled away and grabbed her underwear and started putting them on.

"what are you doing?" John asked.

"getting dressed. I'm starving." Torrie said as she put on a pair of jeans, a pink shirt, and black peep toe heels.

"John get dressed." Torrie ordered.

"can't we just order food, I'm tired." John said.

"fine." Torrie said grabbing the phone and a menu.

"room service, can I help you?"

"yes I need a plate of French toast, a ham and cheese omelet, hash browns, chocolate chip pancakes, hot chocolate. Hold on. John what do you want?"

John looked at Torrie like she was crazy, ordering all that food for herself.

"you must be starving. I'll have steak and eggs." John said.

"and steak and eggs." Torrie said.

Torrie told them her room number then hung up the phone as John got dressed.

About an hour later their food came and they ate it all.

"Tor how did you eat all of that?" John asked.

"I don't know, I was really hungry." Torrie said.

"it's like your eating for two." John joked with a laugh.

"shut up." Torrie said hitting John on the shoulder.

"ow." John said rubbing his shoulder.

"I can't wait until Night Of Champions." Torrie said.

"why so you can kick Mickie's ass?" John asked.

"yeah and so I can be Woman's Champion." Torrie said.

"you deserve to have that title." John said.

"thanks but don't let that get in the way of being a fair ref." Torrie said.

"I won't I promise." John said.

"good." Torrie said hugging John.

--

A couple weeks later it was the night of the WWE pay-per-view Night Of Champions and Torrie was in her locker room getting ready for her match against Mickie James and she determined to win the Woman's Championship for the first time in her long WWE career. She was in blue pants, a blue top, and white shoes as she stretched then all of a sudden she felt a little queasy but she didn't think anything of it, thinking it was probably because she was nervous.

"hey Torrie." Maria said coming into Torrie's locker room.

"hey." Torrie said as she stood up.

"are you ready for your match?" Maria asked.

"yep, I can't wait." Torrie said then felt queasy again and sat down with her hand on her stomach, moaning.

"are you okay?" Maria asked concerned.

"yeah, I'm just feeling queasy because I'm nervous." Torrie said.

"maybe you shouldn't do the match tonight." Maria said.

"no I can, I'm just nervous." Torrie said.

"are you sure, Vince could most likely reschedule it." Maria said.

"Torrie your up." a crewmember said.

"okay. I feel better now." Torrie said getting up.

"Don't scare me like that again, I thought you were dieing." Maria said giving Torrie a hug.

Torrie laughed and pulled away from the hug then walked to the curtain. Once her music started playing Torrie walked down the ramp clapping the fans hands then got into the ring and blew kisses to the crowds.

"hey you look nice in black and white stripes" Torrie said to John.

"thanks, you look pretty good yourself." John said with a smile.

"thank you." Torrie said with a smile.

Her smile went away when Mickie's music started and she came down to the ring. When she stepped into the ring she gave John the woman's championship then went face to face with Torrie. The bell rang and they went around in a circle looking at each other then went for a lock up but Torrie started feeling queasy and dizzy making her back up into the corner and drop to the mat in a sitting position.

"what's wrong with Torrie?" Jerry asked worried.

"I don't know but John's checking on her." J.R said.

The minute John saw Torrie sit down in the corner he told Mickie to stay back and went over to Torrie to see if she was okay.

"Torrie are you okay?" John asked.

"I feel dizzy and I feel like I'm going to throw up." Torrie said looking up at John.

John looked at Torrie concerned, she was really pale.

"I'll stop the match and help you backstage." John said.

"no don't I can do this really I'm…" Torrie started but passed out.

"Torrie!" John yelled.

"oh my god, what happened?" Lilian asked running over to John and Torrie.

"I don't know she said she felt dizzy and like she was going to throw up and was really pale." John said as trainers and EMTs started coming down.

John got out of the ring and carefully got Torrie out of the ring then carried her to the stretcher and carefully put her on it. He gently took Torrie's hand and started going up the ramp but Mickie ran up with them extremely angry.

"what are you doing?" Mickie asked.

"take Torrie backstage. What are you doing?" John asked turning towards Mickie as Torrie was taken backstage to get checked on.

"why are you holding her hand?!" Mickie yelled.

"why do you care, we're not together anymore." John asked.

Mickie thought as John glared at her, she had to think of something to say to make sure John and Torrie couldn't be together even if she had to lie.

"I'm pregnant." Mickie lied.

John stared at Mickie shocked, he couldn't believe he got his ex girlfriend pregnant.

"and you were going to wrestle tonight." John said starting to get angry.

"I didn't think you wanted it so I decided just to wrestle even if it meant hurting the baby." Mickie said with fake tears in her eyes.

"just because you think that doesn't mean you should kill the baby." John said.

"I'm sorry." Mickie said.

"it's okay. Listen why don't you move into my house so I can help take care of the baby." John said.

"really that's great." Mickie said hugging John and as she was hugging him she was smirking.

--

Torrie woke up in the trainers room and moaned feeling sick.

"here." one of the trainers said and put the trash can by Torrie's bed.

As if on cue Torrie bent down over the trash can and threw up. After a minute or two Torrie picked her head up and lied it back on the pillow then saw John walk into the room.

"is she okay?" John asked as he sat on the bed and held Torrie's hand.

"well I have some news for Miss Wilson which she might take good or badly."

"I'm not dieing am I?" Torrie asked sitting up a little.

"no your not but you are pregnant."

"oh my…" Torrie started but was interrupted when she started throwing up again.

John felt like he was about to throw up, how could he get two divas pregnant?

_"Vince is going to kill me."_

The trainer then left as Torrie let her head rest on the pillow.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Torrie said starting to cry.

"Torrie it's not your fault, it takes two people to make a baby." John said gently rubbing Torrie's hand with his thumb.

"thanks John." Torrie said.

"why don't you move in with me so I make sure I'm with you and the baby." John said.

"are you sure?" Torrie asked.

"yeah I want to make sure I'm near you every minute during the pregnancy." John said.

"okay, thanks." Torrie said with a small smile.

They both looked at the trainer when he came in.

"can I go now?" Torrie asked.

"yes but be careful."

"okay." Torrie said standing with John's help and walked out of the trainer's room.

They went past a cooler and Torrie grabbed a water bottle then stopped in front of a bathroom.

"I'm going to clean my mouth out." Torrie said.

"okay." John said as Torrie went into the bathroom.

He then pulled his cell phone out and called Mickie.

"meet me at Vince's office so we can tell him about the pregnancy." John said then hung up when Torrie came out.

"well lets go tell Vince." Torrie said.

"okay." John said as he and Torrie walked to Vince's office and saw Mickie.

"what's she doing here?" Mickie asked.

"why are you here?" Torrie asked.

"why are you three here?" Vince asked after opening the door.

"we need to tell you something." John said going into the office with the two rival divas.

All three of them sat down in chairs in front of Vince's office with John sitting in the middle so there would be no fighting.

"now what do you three have to tell me?" Vince asked.

"I'm pregnant with John's baby." Torrie said.

"WHAT?" Mickie screamed.

"Mickie what would you like to tell me?" Vince asked completely ignoring her outburst a moment ago.

"I'm pregnant with John's baby." Mickie lied.

"excuse me." Torrie said.

"oh yeah you two are moving into my house." John said then buried his head in his hands as he got hit by both of the divas.

"John I feel so bad for you. Two hormonal woman in the same house with you, wow." Vince said and started laughing.

"thanks." John muttered.

John shook head as he thought about this whole thing.

_"I'm in for really long nine months."_

John dropped his head in his hands as Torrie and Mickie were yelling and hitting him while Vince continued laughing at John's expense.


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later John was sleeping in his comfortable bed when the now three months pregnant Torrie Wilson came into his room.

"John wake up." Torrie said getting onto John's bed.

Torrie waited a couple seconds then gently shook John.

"John wake up." Torrie said getting impatient.

Torrie finally had enough and went into John's bathroom then grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and went over to John.

"don't worry sweetie we'll get Burger King soon." Torrie said to her and John's unborn child with her hand on her stomach.

Torrie put the glass over John's face then poured it making John suddenly wake up.

"what the hell?" John asked feeling the cold water on his face.

"hi John." Torrie said as she got on his bed again.

"Burger King here we come." John said getting up and got dressed after wiping the water off of his face.

He was now used to this daily schedule of Torrie's since it started at the beginning of Torrie's second month. First Torrie would come in every morning at two, then they would be off to Burger King where Torrie ordered whatever she was craving, and last after Torrie ate all her food she fell asleep making John have to carry in and place the sleeping beauty back in her bed before going back to sleep in his bed.

"are you ready?" John asked.

Torrie nodded as she got off the bed and they went downstairs and to John's car where John helped Torrie into the passenger seat before he got in the driver's seat.

"ready?" John asked.

"yep." Torrie said.

"you know I don't get why you can't just eat the stuff in the refrigerator and the cabinets." John said.

"I do but I need Burger King at this time in the morning, it's just a craving." Torrie said.

"at least Mickie just sleeps at two in the morning." John said.

"don't compare me to her!" Torrie snapped.

"okay, calm down." John said gently massaging Torrie's shoulder with his right hand.

"you better hope the baby Mickie's carrying takes after you or else the baby that comes out of me is going to be the only cute baby you have."

"Torrie I know your hormones are going crazy right now but don't say that." John said but soon regretted saying it when Torrie slapped him on chest really hard.

"I'm not saying that because of my hormones, it's because it's true." Torrie said.

"alright just calm down." John said.

"so you agree with me." Torrie said.

"I never agreed to that." John said.

"yes you did." Torrie said.

"I did not, oh look Burger King." John said sighing in relief that this argument between Torrie and him was now over.

"welcome to Burger King, what can I get you?"

John leaned back so Torrie could move over him to look at the menu and order.

"I need a Triple Whopper with cheese and no onions, large order of French fries, a Tendercrisp chicken sandwich, an Oreo sundae shake, and a Hershey sundae pie."

Torrie sat back in her seat as John moved his seat back in it's normal position then drove to the window. Once Torrie got her food they started driving home while Torrie ate.

--

Mickie woke up and removed the fake stomach that she had on that made her look pregnant even she wasn't.

"_why is John so stupid? This thing is so uncomfortable." _

Mickie threw the stomach on the floor and went downstairs to the kitchen then got a glass of milk. She heard a door close outside and put the glass in the sink then ran to the window in the living room to see John carrying a sleeping Torrie Wilson to the house. Mickie leaped off the couch and ran to her room then quickly strapped her fake stomach to her regular one then got in bed and pretended to be sleeping. She then heard someone come into her room and opened her eyes and saw John.

"sorry did I wake you?" John asked.

"yeah I should get my sleep now, I am pregnant after all." Mickie lied.

"okay, night." John said going out of the room and back to his.

As he walked back to his room he couldn't help but think Mickie was keeping something from him but decided to forget it and fell back to sleep. About an hour after he fell asleep he woke up from Torrie shaking him like crazy.

"Torrie what is it this time?" John asked as he lied on his back.

"it's about the baby." Torrie said as she sat on John.

John quickly sat up and looked at Torrie.

"what what's going on? Is the baby okay?" John asked.

"calm down and feel this." Torrie said taking John's hands and put them on her stomach.

John smiled as he lied back against the pillows on his bed and kept his hands on Torrie's stomach, feeling the baby's kicks for the first time. He couldn't describe how amazing it felt to feel his and Torrie's baby kick for the first time.

"that truly is amazing." John said as he looked up at Torrie.

"yeah it is. I just had to wake you up so didn't miss it." Torrie said with a smile.

"well thank you, I'm glad I didn't miss the baby's first kicks." John said.

They both pouted when the baby stopped kicking.

"oh that's not fair. I better get back to bed now." Torrie said getting off of John and started walking out of John's bedroom.

"hey Tor." John said.

"yeah?" Torrie asked turning around and stared at John.

"I bet our baby's going to be cuter. Just don't tell Mickie." John said with a smile.

"okay." Torrie said as she walked back to her room.

"_I knew it." _

Torrie got back into bed and almost instantly fell back to sleep.

--

Hours later John woke up and saw it was eleven in the morning as he got up then got dressed. He went downstairs and started making breakfast for the divas. As John walked into the kitchen Torrie came down and sat down at the island.

"John me and the baby want French toast." Torrie said with a smile.

"you know I'm going to end up being a professional chef after having to cook so much for you." John said.

"do you want me to help you?" Torrie asked.

"no, you relax." John said.

"okay, I'll be watching a DVD." Torrie said getting off the stool and walked into the living room.

Torrie put in the Season One disc of the TV show Friends into the DVD player then sat on the couch and grabbed the remote controller then pressed play. She started watching it and was 20 minutes into the first episode when John came into the living room with Torrie's French toast and gave her the plate.

"thank you. Oh you put chocolate chips into it." Torrie said with a big smile.

"I know how much you love chocolate." John said as he went upstairs to give Mickie her breakfast.

Torrie watched as John went upstairs and started eating her breakfast. When she was done she put it down on the coffee table as saw John came downstairs.

"wow you ate fast." John said picking up the plate.

"I was hungry." Torrie said.

John just smiled at Torrie as he walked into the kitchen and put the plate into the sink then opened a cabinet and grabbed the prenatal vitamins. He grabbed two glasses of orange juice then went into the living room and gave one to Torrie as well as a vitamin.

Torrie looked at the vitamin and moaned, she absolutely hated taking these vitamins but knew it was good for the baby so she put it in her mouth then took a sip of the orange juice and swallowed the vitamin.

"wow I'm surprised you did it without complaining." John said.

"I did moan." Torrie said.

John laughed then went upstairs and gave Mickie her vitamin and orange juice.

"thanks, I'm going to get dressed so out." Mickie said.

"okay." John said as he went downstairs and sat down on the couch with Torrie.

Once she saw John go downstairs Mickie went into the bathroom and threw the pill in the trashcan then covered it with some toilet paper so no one would see it. She drank the orange juice as she came downstairs and put it in the sink. Mickie was about to go back into her bedroom when she saw John and Torrie talking and got jealous, she wasn't going to let those two get together even if Torrie was having his baby.

"John I can't find something. Can you help me?" Mickie asked.

"sure." John said getting up.

"thanks." Mickie said with a smile and as she walked to the kitchen she turned to Torrie then glared.

Torrie glared at Mickie when she glared at her, she knew Mickie was hiding something. She was her former best friend after all, she now had to figure out what it was.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and take a look at my homepage. It's a new WWE Roleplaying forum called WWE: Triple Threat so sign up and tell all your friends! Thank You. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month now as the four months pregnant Torrie Wilson got out of bed and got dressed in a loose pink dress as she made it downstairs. She saw Mickie in the living room eating chips and John in the kitchen looking at the newspaper. Torrie smiled as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She watched as John put his newspaper down and smiled at her.

"yes Miss Torrie?" John asked.

"could you go get me a bag of chips from the store?" Torrie asked.

"we have chips in the cabinets." John said.

"but not Doritos." Torrie said.

"John I'm going to the mall." Mickie yelled as she walked out of the house.

"okay and I'll get your special Doritos." John said standing up.

"thank you." Torrie said giving John a hug.

Torrie smirked thinking about her plan to find out Mickie's secret and knowing she didn't have to worry about trying to get Mickie out of the house was just perfect. She made her smirk into a smile as she pulled away from John and gave him a small kiss on the cheek then went upstairs.

"I'll be back in about half an hour." John said walking to the door.

"okay." Torrie said.

"_that should give me plenty of time." _

Torrie made sure John and Mickie were out of sight before she went up to Mickie's room. She looked at the clean room and started thinking.

"there has to be something in here that has to do with Mickie's secret." Torrie said as she opened the closet door and looked threw it then found a diary. She hesitantly opened it with the key that she found taped to the back of the diary then started reading the first couple pages.

"_I'm going to steal John from Torrie, Torrie's a bitch, I'm only friends with Torrie so I can be closer to John."_

"that whore!" Torrie shouted as she continued looking through the diary then found something that sparked her interest.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe John's so gullible! How could he actually believe that I'm pregnant, he's such an idiot. I'm only pretending so he won't be with Torrie and that bastard she's carrying. She was never my friend, I only used her to be with John. She doesn't deserve to be Woman's Champion, why is she back!? She's a useless bitch! Why can't John figure out I'm not pregnant yet? It's not that hard to figure out that I'm wearing a fake stomach so I look pregnant even though I'm not, I got the idea from Baby Mama. lol. I just have to wait a little bit longer and I can say I had a miscarriage so I don't have to wear this dumb thing anymore and John will care more about me instead of Torrie. This is the best plan I have ever came up with and no one is going to stop it. _

Torrie threw the diary in the closet and slammed the closet door shut. She couldn't believe how self-centered Mickie was, how could she do this to John? Torrie walked out of the room and downstairs just as Mickie came into the house.

"you're a bitch." Torrie said as she glared at Mickie.

"and you're a slut." Mickie said glaring back at Torrie.

"oh yeah at least I don't lie about being pregnant!" Torrie yelled.

"how do you know about that?" Mickie asked.

"I read your diary and plus there's a little wire coming out of your shirt." Torrie said pulling the wire and a remote fell out of the shirt.

"well, well, well looks like Miss Torrie Wilson has turned into a little Nancy Drew." Mickie said as she continued glaring at Torrie.

"yeah and once John finds out your going to be kicked to the curb." Torrie said.

"whatever." Mickie said going upstairs.

Torrie sat on the couch and started watching TV as she waited for John to get home but soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile Mickie was in her room and had a trash bag. She put her diary in the trash bag and grabbed the box that was under her bed then put it in the trash bag as well, covering up anything that would say that Mickie wasn't really pregnant. Mickie walked downstairs after putting the remote back in it's hidden place and once she stepped outside John was walking up to the door with Torrie's Doritos.

"what are you doing?" John asked.

"just taking the trash out." Mickie said with an innocent smile.

"okay, thanks." John said walking inside as Mickie walked to the curb with a smirk on her face.

John walked inside then accidentally closed the door too hard making a loud bang and making Torrie wake up.

"what the…" Torrie said sitting up then saw John.

"oh sorry I…" John started but Torrie quickly went up to him and grabbed his hand.

"John I have something to show you." Torrie said starting to drag John up the stairs.

"Torrie slow down." John said.

At that moment Mickie came in and rushed upstairs as John and Torrie did.

"no I'm not going to slow down. I have proof that Mickie is a lair." Torrie said.

"what are you talking about?" Mickie asked acting innocent.

"come on John I'll show you, She's not really pregnant." Torrie said.

"Torrie I think you need some rest." John said not really believing Torrie's story.

"I do not." Torrie said dragging John into Mickie bedroom and went over to the closet.

She opened the closet and got down on the floor then started rummaging through it looking for the diary then found it but Torrie didn't know that it was just a look alike that Mickie replaced so no one could find out her secret.

"see look." Torrie said handing it to John without reading through it.

John sighed and unlocked the diary then read through it.

"well where is the anger?" Torrie asked as she continued sitting on the floor.

"why would I be angry all it says is that the ultrasounds have been great and the baby's fine and more stuff but nothing that has anything to do with a fake pregnancy."

Torrie helped herself up and snatched the diary from John's hands then read through it shocked.

"well she obviously replaced it." Torrie said throwing the book down on the floor.

"I can't believe she is accusing me of faking a pregnancy, why would I do something that cruel?" Mickie asked as she fake cried.

"Mickie calm down it's okay, stay in here and I'll be right back. Torrie come on." John said taking Torrie's hand and dragged her to her room.

Torrie snatched her hand from John's and sat on her bed with her arms crossed.

"what the hell is wrong with you!?" John yelled.

"I'm trying to prove to you that Mickie is nothing but a lying bitch!" Torrie yelled back.

"no she's not! You know if I didn't feel the baby with my own hands I'd be thinking your lying about the pregnancy!" John yelled.

Torrie looked down and started crying.

"your wrong. I would never lie to anyone about me having a baby." Torrie said standing up and walked past John.

John looked down feeling bad for what he said to Torrie. He was having the same suspicion that Mickie was hiding something but didn't think she would actually lie to him about being pregnant.

"Torrie wait up." John said as he quickly went down the stairs and grabbed Torrie's hand to stop her from leaving the house.

"why should I?" Torrie asked wiping a tear.

"I'm sorry." John said.

"well you should be." Torrie said opening the door and walked to her car.

"Tor, hold on. Where are you going?" John asked.

"Lilian's." Torrie said starting the car up.

"Tor, your not moving out are you?" John asked upset.

"no, I need to be somewhere else right now." Torrie said backing out of the driveway and drove to Lilian's house.

John sighed and walked inside then went upstairs to his room, forgetting he told Mickie he was going to talk to her. He grabbed his laptop and opened it to see a picture of him and Torrie making him smile then opened a folder and saw a bunch of pictures of him and Torrie. He laughed at some of them remembering the crazy but fun times he had with Torrie. John put his laptop down on the bed then lied back on his pillows and fell asleep.

About an hour later John was awaken to hear the phone ringing like crazy and answered it to hear Lilian's voice.

"Lilian what's wrong?" John asked being able to hear her crying.

"Torrie's in the hospital."

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with running my forum and school but hopefully I'll be able to make more updates soon. :) **


End file.
